The Super Leaf
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Looks like the Super Leaf is a new item in SSB4! Marth was curious of this strange item, and he decided to try it out. Roy made fun of him when the item was in effect, and Marth returned the favor by placing a Bunny Hood on him. Then...love ensued. Marth x Roy shounen-ai. Based on a screenshot of the Super Leaf.


**OK, so there are some new pictures of SSB4 out, and there's one where you can get the Super Leaf, thus making every character wear some raccoon ears and a raccoon tail. One of the pictures had Peach, Toon Link, and…Marth, wearing those things.**

**AND THUS THIS STORY IS BORN!**

**If I could draw, I would make a comic of this story, but…I SUCK at drawing, so this will only be in story form sadly :(**

**Also, I had thought of putting this in the MxR 100 Theme Challenge, but I don't think it'll fit in with the medieval setting…**

**This is a Marth x Roy fanfic BTW, so be warned: there will be shounen-ai.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. nor its characters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Super Leaf**

"So…THIS is the new item that will appear in the next Smash tournament?" Marth asked, studying the brown leaf that had eyes staring back at him.

Roy, who was sitting on the couch and reading a book, replied, "Yep. According to Mario, it can give you some…animal features. I don't know what kind of features he meant though…"

Marth stared at the strange leaf. Animal features? Does that mean he could become an animal? Like a dog? A cat? Or maybe even a mouse?

"…You don't think that Master Hand would get angry if I tried it out, right?"

Roy stared up from his book, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "I don't think so. He probably doesn't mind."

Marth sighed. "If it's another of your pranks, Roy, I swear to the Gods that I'll…" He trailed off.

"Well, try it!" Roy said.

Marth hesitated, and he decided to give it a shot. Holding the leaf up, it glowed…and it disappeared. Marth thought that nothing had happened, until he scratched his head…

He felt two pairs of ears on top of his head. "Wh-what the-?!" He cried. He then turned to see a raccoon tail sticking out from behind him.

Roy stared at him and he laughed. "Marth, are you becoming a furry?" He snorted.

Marth glared. "No I am NOT!"

Roy continued to laugh at him. Marth sighed, trying to get the pair of ears off of him, but he couldn't get them off. After a few seconds, he had an idea.

Looking around the Item Storage, he grabbed a Bunny Hood. With a quick move, he placed it on Roy's head.

That stopped Roy from laughing as the prince began to laugh at him.

"Now YOU'VE gone furry!" Marth laughed.

Roy growled. "You jerk!" He cried.

Marth wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

Roy turned his back on him with an "hmph".

Marth then started to get worried.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding…"

Roy just sighed. "I know…I'm sorry for making fun of you..."

"Me too, Roy…"

Awkward silence.

Marth got closer to Roy, and he hugged him from behind. Roy blushed when Marth's arms wrapped around his torso.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Roy asked.

"Just hugging you, that's all…besides, you need some cheering up, right?" Marth smiled.

Roy's face went even redder. "Y-yeah…you're right…thanks, Marth…"

When Marth let him go, Roy suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Marth was shocked when this happened, and he tried to struggle out of it, but Roy held him still as they continue to kiss.

Eventually, Marth accepted it.

When their lips parted, they hugged each other…until…

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! AND WHY IS THE ITEM STORAGE OPEN?! HAS SOMEONE BEEN IN IT?!"

Marth and Roy stopped hugging and their eyes were wide.

"I thought you said that Master Hand won't be mad!" Marth cried at Roy.

"I-I thought he wouldn't! Now RUN!"

The two lovebirds ran off, with Marth still in his raccoon ears and tail, and Roy his Bunny Hood.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this funny and cute one-shot (my attempt at humor. If it sucks, then tell me ;))**

**Comment/review please :3**


End file.
